Bearings can provide convenient means for rotatably, pivotably or slidably fastening multiple members to one another in a low maintenance manner. Applications for bearings include those that have continuous rotational movement, such as journals for supporting a driven shaft. Bearings can also be used for applications that have repeated pivotal movement, such as automotive door hinges, door checks, brake and accelerator pedals. Additional applications include those that have repeated reciprocal movement, such as automotive shock absorbers and struts. Bearings can also be used in lighter duty applications, such as multiple bar linkages used in the automotive industry for trunk deck lid and hood hinges. Low maintenance bearings can include a variety of configurations, such as, for example, bushes or journal bearings, thrust bearings or washers, locating pads, valve port plates, and wearing components for a variety of mechanisms. An example of a low maintenance a sliding bearing includes a metal support and a plastic layer.